As the technology development moves forward and the competition in the electronics market intensifies, the functions and industry designs of the electronic devices have improved significantly. Laptop computers have become smaller, lighter, more mobile, and have more entertainment features. As such, consumers routinely use light laptops for many functions.
Another trend is the prevalence of flexible display panels. Laptops with flexible display panels have become popular. Such laptops often use one display panel to present all information, including a virtual keyboard and related information. In practice, when using a virtual keyboard to input information, because the users do not have a proper sense of touch, it is easy to mistype keys. This is especially true for using combination keys. In some cases, the virtual keyboard may not include certain combination keys, such as ctrl keys or shift keys. This type of set up would make it even more difficult for a user to input certain information. For example, when a user wants to enter a capitalized letter, he often needs to switch to a capitalized key input mode. Alter the user types in the capitalized letter, he may then need to switch to an un-capitalized input mode. As a result, the corresponding keyboard input may be difficult and less efficient.